This invention relates to X-ray examination work and in particular to cardiology X-ray examination work.
The heart has two valves which occupy positions inclined approximately 30.degree. from the vertical. As a result, X-rays which pass vertically through the patient do not travel through the vessels in these valves, and to obtain the desired X-ray pictures of these heart valves and their vessels, it has been customary, in the prior art, to tilt the X-ray apparatus and the image-receiving apparatus 30.degree. (approximately) from the vertical. By providing a tiltable table top for the patient-receiving rotatable cradle or basket, the need for tilting the X-ray projecting and image-receiving apparatus for cardiology examination is avoided, according to the present invention.